A machine for cutting glass, plastic and mat is described in Kozyrski U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,515,issued Oct. 8, 1985, which machine is highly effective for its intended purposes. The cutting head described in the patent is adapted to support an elongated pillar post assembly, and the use of interchangeable posts is taught, one supporting a plastic sheet cutting blade and a glass cutting wheel on its opposite ends, and another supporting a mat cutting blade. Despite the benefits afforded by the head assembly and machine of the Kozyrski patent, added convenience of operation and use would of course be a worthwhile achievement.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel head for a glass, plastic and mat-cutting machine, and a novel turret assembly for use therein, having a plurality of cutting elements mounted thereon which can selectively be brought into operative position, quickly and easily and without need for removal or replacement of any part.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such a cutting head and turret assembly by which the cutting elements are securely held in optimal positions for cutting effectiveness.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a cutting head and assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which are comprised of relatively few parts and are relatively inexpensive and facile to manufacture.